Lucian
Lucian is a Lycan who appears in Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He was the leader of the Lycan resistance since the times of Viktor's enslavement, and is largely a catalyst of the events of all four ''Underworld'' films. He is portrayed by actor Michael Sheen as an adult, and by Alexander Carroll as an 11-year-old. He is the main protagonist of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. According to the first novelization, Lucian is a pure-born Lycan. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' Prior to Lucian's birth, no Lycans existed. Instead, a feral group of Werewolves, descended from William Corvinus, were used as slaves to the aristocratic Vampires (with inconsistent success, given the Werewolves' inherent ferocity). In the early 13th century, an enslaved Werewolf gives birth to a seemingly human child, Lucian. The Vampire Elder Viktor initially chooses to kill the child, but then changes his mind, curious as to what it would become. It soon becomes clear that Lucian has the ability to shift between human and Werewolf form, making him the first Lycan. Viktor uses Lucian to infect humans brought to the castle for almost 200 years, so that he can use them as slaves. This new species is much favored compared to their predecessors, the Werewolves, since the Lycans are more docile and thus capable of comprehending orders issued by their Vampire masters, thereby replacing the Werewolves as slaves. And because Lucian is the first of his kind, Viktor prizes him above all others. Lucian himself feels no ill will towards the Vampires, rather, he rebels against his feral nature and seeks to be more sophisticated than others of his kind. At some point during Viktor's reign, Lucian meets Viktor's daughter, Sonja, and falls in love with her. When Lucian is 195 and Sonja 192, the two wed secretly, kept hidden from both Lycan and Vampire alike. Lucian bravely defends Sonja anytime he sees she is in danger, but his heroic actions are met with cynicism from Viktor. The Coven's historian, Andreas Tanis, discovers the relationship, and gives Lucian a key that will remove his shackles at any time in return for Sonja's seat on the Vampire Council. After seeing Sonja being overwhelmed by Werewolves, Lucian removes his collar and changes form. He rushes to her defense, saving her life. Viktor is outraged to learn that Lucian removed his collar, and has him severely beaten for it. When Sonja protests that Lucian saved her life, Viktor ignores her. Soon after, Sonja learns she is pregnant, and the pair begin plans to escape the castle together. However, Viktor discovers the secret passageway used by Sonja to meet Lucian, and begins to suspect that things are not what they seem. To learn the truth, Viktor attacks Sonja and drinks her blood. From her blood memories, he learns of the affair. He condemns both Sonja and Lucian, and the pair try to flee. Viktor is able to stop them by dueling with Sonja, who refuses to kill him. Sonja reveals to Viktor that she is pregnant, hoping that this will force him to accept the relationship between herself and Lucian. Instead, Viktor is horrified, and he condemns both Lucian and Sonja to death. He has Lucian chained to the floor, and Sonja tied to a stake in front of him. A Death Dealer, Soren, beats Lucian as Sonja watches. Viktor then has Sonja burned alive in front of Lucian by exposing her to sunlight. As night falls, Lucian is able to shift into his Lycan form. He steals Sonja's pendant and attempts to flee with it. As Lucian approaches the walls of Viktor's castle, he is pinned against the wall by several crossbow projectiles. Lucian then rallies the support of the local Werewolves, and returns to free the remaining enslaved Lycans. The Lycans and Werewolves take over the castle, leaving only a scant few Vampires alive once the night is over. Lucian duels with Viktor, using the rising sun to his advantage, and is able to wound Viktor by stabbing him through the mouth. Viktor initially appears to be dead, but Tanis puts him into a state of hibernation, ensuring his survival, and leaves the castle with all three Vampire Elders. Only five Vampires are known to have escaped Lucian's wrath that night: Viktor, Tanis, Soren, and the other two Vampire Elders: Marcus Corvinus and Amelia. Kraven also likely lived in the castle and escaped unharmed, given his age and trusted status as Viktor's servant just months later. Lucian then uses the former Vampire stronghold as his own. Though Lucian has freed the Lycan slaves and killed a great many Vampires, he still vows revenge against all Vampires for the murder of Sonja. Cheating Death Following Lucian’s success, the Vampires begin to demonize him. Lucian is deemed the “most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan” and the major instigator of the war between the two species. Viktor alters history, erasing any knowledge of Sonja's existence and the fact that Lycans were once the Vampires' slaves, thus blaming Lucian for the war. Because only a few Vampires survive Lucian's attack, this tale is believed by many to be truth. The only Vampire who tries to speak out about the truth, Andreas Tanis, is exiled in the 18th century by the Death Dealer, Selene, under orders by Viktor, who claims he is telling "malicious lies". Lucian and his cohorts are tracked down by a new group of Death Dealers. Somewhere amidst the attack, Lucian strikes a deal with a Death Dealer named Kraven. The exact details of the deal or what happened that night are unknown, but Kraven eventually returns to Viktor with the branded skin from Lucian's arm, using it as proof that he killed Lucian. All Vampires sent to fight Lucian that night are killed, with the exception of Kraven. A fire is then set to the castle, and Lucian and his followers go into hiding. Though Kraven tells Viktor he killed Lucian, Lucian is still very much alive, and willingly gives Kraven the skin from his arm as "proof" of his demise. For the next 600 years, Lucian lies low, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the Vampires with Kraven's help. At some point, Lucian begins experimenting with the Vampire and Lycan blood types, hoping to create a Hybrid. Initially, all tests fail, and Lucian learns that the only way to hybridize himself is to find a descendent of Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal. Lucian and his fellow Lycans begin kidnapping members of the Corvinus family one by one, searching for one who carries the genetic component necessary to create a Hybrid. Lucian uses a scientist named Singe to test captured humans for signs of the Corvinus Strain. Lucian also forms an alliance with Tanis after his exile from the Vampire Coven, in which Tanis provides him with ultraviolet ammunition for use in the war against the Vampires. In return, Lucian provides Tanis with first-generation Lycans, which Tanis uses as guard dogs, and a relatively comfortable existence. ''Underworld'' In the early 21st century, Lucian hones in on a doctor named Michael Corvin as a possible carrier of the Corvinus Strain. He sends two of his lieutenants, Raze and Trix, to find and kidnap Michael, so that his blood can be tested. Raze and Trix are so intent on catching Michael, that they don't notice they're being followed by three Death Dealers: Selene, Nathaniel, and Rigel. Once Raze recognizes the three Vampires, a gun battle ensues, in which Michael escapes amongst the confusion. Trix is killed by Selene, while Nathaniel and Rigel are killed by the two Lycans. While running from Raze, Selene comes upon a vent in the subway that allows her to hear the Lycans in their lair. She quickly returns to the Vampire mansion, and informs her superiors of this. At the time, Kraven is the regent of the Coven and the only waking Vampire Elder, Amelia, is in America, which ensures that Lucian and his allies are not hunted down immediately. Ignoring Kraven's orders to stop looking into the Lycan den, Selene begins to unravel the truth about the Lycans' plot to use Michael's blood to create a Hybrid. After learning of Raze’s failure to capture the human, a frustrated Lucian sets out to capture Michael himself. Lucian arrives at Michael's apartment and ambushes him, but Selene intervenes and shoots him several times. Lucian grabs Michael and bites him, infecting him with the Lycan virus. Before Lucian can do anything else, Selene drags Michael away from him, but Lucian keeps a small amount of Michael's blood in his mouth, which he then spits into a vial. He pushes the bullets out of his body, then attacks Selene and Michael as they try to drive away. He is able to stab Selene in the shoulder, severing an artery, before she throws him from the car and tries to run him over. Despite his efforts, Selene survives his attack and Michael is taken back to the Vampires' lair. Having been infected by Lucian's bite, Michael begins to see memories of Lucian's past, and of the night Sonja died. Things begin to spiral out of control when Kraven argues with Selene and suffers an ill-timed slip of the tongue. In his anger with Selene's kidnapping of Michael, Kraven accidentally refers to Lucian in the present tense, triggering Selene's suspicions. Selene breaks into the restricted area of the Vampires' library, and is there able to discover that the Lycan who attacked her the previous night is Lucian. Frightened by this, she awakens Viktor a century ahead of schedule, and informs him that Lucian is still alive. Viktor, angered by Selene's growing relationship with Michael Corvin, chooses not to believe her, and so gives Lucian and Kraven the time needed to set their plan into motion. Lucian returns to the Lycan den and tests Michael's blood, which tests positive for the Corvinus Strain. He then orders Singe to take a small group of heavily armed Lycans and track Selene, with the hopes that Selene will lead them to Michael. Due to the meddling of a love-sick servant girl named Erika, who is infatuated with Kraven, Selene is able to escape the mansion and leads the Lycans to Michael. Michael is captured by Pierce and Taylor, two of Lucian's lieutenants, and is taken to the den. There, Lucian draws Michael's blood and injects himself with it, creating the first step towards becoming a Hybrid. The second step is to gain access to Amelia's blood, so that Lucian can inject himself with that as well. On the night that Marcus Corvinus is due to be awakened as part of the Chain, Lucian sends Raze and a team of fully transformed Lycans to attack and kill the Elder Amelia and the Vampire Council. Once the Council is dead and Amelia is incapacitated, Raze drains her of her blood, which he then takes back to the Lycan den. Before Raze can return, Kraven arrives at the den, having fled the mansion after a tortured Singe revealed the truth about Lucian's status and the Lycans' plans for Michael to Selene and Viktor. Kraven and Lucian argue heatedly as the first sounds of battle reach them, confirming that the Death Dealers have found the lair. While preparing to join the battle, Lucian berates and insults Kraven, who then angrily shoots Lucian in the back with a Silver Nitrate gun, a weapon specifically designed to kill Lycans, ensuring Lucian's eventual death. Lucian regains consciousness several minutes later to see Michael and Selene together. He realizes that Selene and Michael are in love, and that they have become the modern day Lucian and Sonja. Ironically, Selene is the adoptive daughter of Viktor, who turned her due to her startling resemblance to Sonja. Seeing that history is repeating itself, and realizing his part is finished, Lucian injures Kraven by stabbing him in the leg, but not before Kraven is able to shoot Michael. As Michael is dying, Lucian tells Selene to bite him, rationalizing that her bite will offset the effects of the Silver Nitrate, making Michael a Hybrid in the process. Desperate to save Michael, Selene sinks her fangs into Michael’s neck, injecting the Vampire virus into his system and causing him to shift into a Hybrid. Dying, Lucian proclaims to Kraven, “You may have killed me, cousin, but my will is done regardless.” Kraven then shoots Lucian multiple times in the chest, killing him. Lucian dies satisfied, knowing that his wife will be avenged and his goal has been achieved. Lucian's will is carried out when Michael is fully transformed into a Hybrid and Viktor is killed by Selene in retaliation for the murder of her own family, as well as that of Sonja. As a final reminder of Lucian and Sonja's struggle, Selene picks up Sonja's pendant and carries it with her as she and Michael leave the Lycan den. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Lucian is seen in flashbacks in Underworld: Evolution, and his corpse is seen lying on a table in the Sancta Helena, Alexander Corvinus's ship. After being attacked by his son, Marcus, Alexander decides to commit suicide. In doing so, he blows up the entire ship, presumably completely obliterating Lucian's body. ''Blood Enemy'' In the non-canon prequel Blood Enemy, which explores an alternative origin to the war to that witnessed in Rise of the Lycans, Lucian is merely one of many Lycans, rather than the first of his kind. In his role as reeve to the castle's Lycan servants, he retains his admiration for the Vampires and distaste for his own feral nature that was shown in Rise of the Lycans, helping to defend the castle from the insane Brother Ambrose during a mortal raid in the daylight. The Vampires even compliment his original strategy of releasing bats to drive the superstitious mortals away. His relationship with Sonja, here a fair-haired princess rather than the dark-haired Death Dealer, begins when he saves her from another raid that culminates in the death of Sonja's mother, Ilona, the two spending the day in the tomb underneath an abandoned monastery to escape the sunlight. Sonja insists that Lucian refer to her by name rather than title, expressing doubt that his noble spirit could have ever been a renegade even if he had not been taken in by the Vampires, and showing no fear of him when he transforms into his wolf form in front of her. When Viktor announces that Sonja will marry Nicolae, the Vampire son of Marcus, Sonja's despair prompts her to arrange a meeting with Lucian to discuss her feelings, resulting in the two of them admitting to their love for each other. After a month of secret meetings in the castle's old chapel, Sonja learns that she is pregnant, and the two marry in a private symbolic ceremony before setting out to leave the castle, only for Viktor to learn of their relationship due to the treachery of Leyba, a Lycan who is infatuated with Lucian. Although initially apparently content to just whip Lucian, when Sonja reveals her pregnancy, Viktor has Sonja burned to death, driving Lucian to escape that night. Taking charge of a pack of wild Lycans, Lucian takes control of a Vampire silver mine, only for his army to be destroyed when Nicolae leads a raid on the mine. However, although Lucian's forces are destroyed, Lucian escapes when his anger at Nicolae causes him to transform without the full moon for the first time, tearing Nicolae apart before fleeing himself. In scenes set shortly before the original Underworld in the present, Lucian is briefly captured by Leyba, who has spent centuries underground awaiting a chance at revenge after Viktor set her on fire and threw her over the castle wall for her role in his daughter's death, but he escapes when Selene leads a raid on Leyba's hideout. Leyba then meets her death at Selene's hands when the similarities between Selene and Sonja cause her to lose her temper, with Selene never learning the truth about Leyba's motives or Lucian's presence. Relationships Viktor Lucian respected Viktor, as he was the ruler of the Vampire Coven. Lucian confesses that Viktor made him into a slave and an animal, a trade he hated to acknowledge. The respect that Lucian had for Viktor dies away when he is brutally whipped in front of his fellow Lycans for removing his collar, despite the fact that he had saved Sonja from certain death. The grudge Lucian has for Viktor turns into hate when Sonja is executed under Viktor's orders, along with Lucian's unborn child. Lucian would have ultimately killed Viktor upon his raging transformation, had Viktor's guards not barged into the hall and begun shooting at him. In their last confrontation, Lucian feels no remorse for trying to kill Viktor. Sonja Lucian was in love with Sonja, despite their differences in species. The two always met in secret, and Lucian had planned to leave with her. It is not known how far along with child Sonja was, but the news shocked everyone when she publicly announced her pregnancy. Lucian was heartbroken when she was burned in the sun while he was forced to watch, and this was, according to Michael Corvin, what started the war between the Lycans and Vampires. Sonja's death maddened Lucian to the point where he unleashed the monstrous Werewolves to breach the walls, and overthrew Viktor in the process. Powers & Abilities As the first true Lycan, Lucian possesses several superhuman abilities and is the strongest of his species. He is able to consciously shift between human and wolf form (as well as summon lupine claws, teeth, and eyes while in human form); and his strength and physical abilities are augmented in his wolf form. He is also a capable leader and skilled in various areas, such as a strategist, blacksmith and as a weapons user of both modern and medieval nature. In modern times, he no longer resorts to his Werewolf form for combat, instead favoring the use of various weapons such as a pistols or a pair of wrist-mounted blades. Lucian is shown to be capable of controlling and commanding the original Werewolves, who were infected by William's strain of lycantrophy, a feat only he could achieve. *'Superhuman Endurance': Lucian is able to endure many injuries and show no sign of weakening, including landing on his feet after being hit by a speeding car. He was also able to withstand being shot with silver bullets, and has even endured the extremely poisonous effects of the Vampires' silver nitrate bullets for several minutes. *'Superhuman Strength': Lucian is powerful enough to enter into hand-to-hand combat with Vampires, including the Vampire Elder Viktor, and goes into close combat with the first-generation Werewolves who by theory are stronger than many Vampires and newer Lycan breeds. *'Superhuman Self-Healing': Lucian's wounds heal at a superhuman rate of speed, often within minutes. He is capable of forcing projectiles out of his body by sheer force of will, although he notes that it took him centuries to master this trick and the effort required is considerable. *'Superhuman Speed': He can run at very fast speeds, as seen when he chases down Selene's car. *'Superhuman Agility': Lucian can bend his body quickly and nimbly, including jumping into the air and landing on his feet after being hit by a speeding car. Trivia * Lucian's name is a reference to Lucifer, meaning "light-bearer", a nod to Lucian's former role as a "daylight guardian" for the Vampires; it is also a nod to the Devil of Christian mythology, as Viktor went to such lengths to 'demonize' Lucian to younger Vampires after Lucian lead an uprising of Lycans against the Vampires. * Lucian is the only Lycan to display an inhuman speed in human form. He is also the only Lycan shown to injure Selene while in human form. * According to Michael Sheen, Lucian never knew that it was Viktor that slew his mother. This gives him something in common with Selene. * Lucian has shown favoritism to advanced weaponry, whereas all other Lycans prefer their Werewolf forms for offense. * Lucian is the first Immortal character in the ''Underworld'' franchise to exhibit the ability to force foreign objects out of his body. * According to the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy, it was Lucian who cut the skin from his own arm, and he had used a silver knife to do it. Quotes Gallery Lucien.jpg UW3c.png|Lucian in his Lycan form. Lucianslave.JPG|Lucian wearing a Moon Collar. UW3b.png|Lucian attempts to escape. Lucian-underworld-6900468-600-896.jpg|Lucian, the protagonist of Rise of the Lycans. Lucian.png|Lucian. Lucianwolf.jpg|Lucian with a Werewolf. Lucianposter.jpg|Official poster of Lucian. es:Lucian Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters Category:Character Category:Lycan Category:Underworld characters Category:Blood Enemy Characters